Family Ties
by lunaryu
Summary: Single parent. Potential life-partners. Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Puckerman? But the most outrageous thing is; how can they expect Kurt and Puck to endure living together? And under the same roof for Gucci's sake! Can they work it out? Or more than that?
1. Surprising Revelation

**Family Ties**

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** 15+/T

**Genre:** Family-Humor-Romance (AU)

**Pairing and Characters: **Puck/Kurt, Finn/Kurt, some other pairings mentioned, members of Glee

**Disclaimer: everything in Glee is not mine **_**ever**_**.**

**Warning:** _slash... well, not so slashy but slash anyway (innocent slash?), AU (pretty much since I don't actually watch the show... but I did research for the characters and the plot), so sorry of there is OOC-ness as well, spoilers throughout the season 1 (maybe)._

**Summary:** Single parent. Potential life-partners. Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Puckerman! But the most outrageous thing is; how can they expect Kurt and Puck to endure living together! And under the same roof for Gucci's sake!

**A/N: **Really, now... I lost my mind for thinking I can make this. I don't even watch the show, but damn if I can resist. Kurt Hummel is freaking AMAZING XDDD. One look and _God,_ I am in LOVE! He's the synonym of perfection! Okay, I plan out to watch the show though... some other time... (if i getmy hands on the DVD anyway) Well, please enjoy this silly little piece. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Surprising Revelation_**

"I'm getting married."

"What?"

Kurt almost dropped his glass of grape juice when he heard what his dad, Burt Hummel, said; his bluish green eyes widening and his jaw hanging unceremoniously, looking completely flabbergasted. So _not_ cool.

Burt cleared his throat for a moment before straightening his body, and then looked at his son's face carefully. "Uh...," the older man tried to come up with a better term, but he couldn't find any, so he attempted to explain it instead. "You see... it's been ten years since your mom... you know, so I think this is the right time to move on...."

"I know that," Kurt cut, almost sharply. Burt winced. "Heck, I've been trying all this time. What I don't get is: _what's with the sudden decision_?" the teen looked at his father with narrowed eyes, throwing a curious gaze.

"Umm..., it's not exactly 'sudden' actually...," By now Burt was sweating profoundly, looking completely uncomfortable under his son's scrutinizing gaze.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the revelation. "Not _sudden_?" he repeated with more of a surprised look rather than a curious one, indicating that he wanted his dad to explain what was the meaning of that phrase.

"Well...," Burt hesitated for a bit before he set his sure gaze. "I've been seeing someone for almost a year now, Kurt," he finally said it.

There was a brief silence between the two Hummels before "Oh."

Kurt thought he almost choked on the drink as he resumed drinking his juice after that, trying to maintain his expression despite the shock.

"Define _'Oh'_," Burt said, slightly worried seeing the almost lack of response from his son. He was sure his kid would freak out at the idea, and had prepared some scenarios for that.

"It means _'oh, I see,'_ Dad," Kurt mumbled after putting his glass down on the dining table. "I should have figured it out after mom's death anniversary last year," the teen continued slowly, suddenly feeling more interested to stare at the mahogany table than his dad.

"You OK with that?" Burt asked tentatively after several seconds.

"I guess," Kurt made an attempt to smile small before he looked at his father's eyes gently. "I think it's time for you to be happy again, Dad."

Burt would have hugged and kissed his son (on his forehead) right then and there if they hadn't been separated by the table. He was extremely touched by Kurt's line and feeling. He knew it would be hard on his son, for he always be closer to and love his mother very much. Heck, even Burt had been hesitating all this time, not actually wanting to move on, but life was just like that.

Now, don't get Burt wrong. He was still pretty much in love with his late wife. Yes, he loved her very much, but she was no longer in the position to receive the passion he had for her. She couldn't even if she and Burt wanted to. She was no longer in this world. It wasn't that simple, but Burt just... well, he found somebody new to give that overwhelming feeling. Oh, he would always love Kurt's mom, ever. But, he wanted to memorize their happy days and wanted to experience the same happiness again. He had done mourning for her loss. Ten years were an enough long time, and if she were still around, she would have smacked him hard for mourning too long.

"Do you think Grace would want the same?" Burt asked with a longing look and smile.

Kurt smiled more widely at that. "I bet she would. Mom always wants you to be happy, Dad," he said with approval.

"Yes, and she also wants you to be happy, Kurt," Burt said with gentle smile. "So if you ever feel uncomfortable, even for the slightest, you tell me, okay?"

"Of course. I am the type of person who will speak out loud what he thinks," Kurt grinned in a good nature way.

Burt laughed silly at the over confident remark by his only son.

"So... who is the lucky woman?" Kurt asked teasingly and Burt almost blushed, _almost_.

"I actually want to surprise you, but it's better to know first before you actually meet her, you know... to build a nice impression," Burt said with an almost excited voice and Kurt had to giggle at that. His dad was acting like a teenager in love again. Well, the 'in love' part was true though.

"Okay... as long as she loves shopping and designer clothes, we'll definitely be the best buddy on the surface of earth," Kurt laughed and shook his head at the image of him and a middle-aged woman shopping expensive clothes together.

"I bet you'd say that," Burt rolled his eyes before he smiled again. "She is a very good and strong woman... and an amazing mother too."

"She has kids?" Kurt's eyes sparkled at the mention of possible brothers or sisters.

"Yes, a son and a daughter," Burt chuckled seeing the excitement in Kurt's eyes.

"Wow, then I will get both at the same time, a brother and a sister! Sweet!" Kurt grinned at that.

"Yeah, I haven't met her children yet, though. We're taking our relationship very slowly after all, not wanting to freak our kids," Burt sighed, almost dreamily if Kurt squinted hard enough.

"Oh... she must be something," Kurt smirked again at his father's expression and Burt had a hard time not to blush.

"Okay, stop. Enough with the teasing, please," Burt said, slightly embarrassed, and Kurt chuckled at his dad's funny look.

"So..., does this lovely lady have a name?" Kurt asked again for the identity of his soon to be new mother.

"Before that... I'd like you to meet her in person, Kurt. Why don't we have dinner together at Sunday? She will also come with her kids," Burt said with a slight wink.

"Playing mysterious? Not gonna happen, Dad. I'm going to find out about her before the fated dinner!" Kurt exclaimed in spirit.

"Playing detective?" Burt stood and shook his head at his son's antiques as he cleaned up the table and went to the kitchen to put the dirty tableware to the sink.

"And completed with the best fitting outfit, of course!" Kurt grinned cheekily.

"You only find excuse to buy more clothes, Kurt!" Burt half shouted and half laughed at his son from the kitchen when Kurt began to sing his happiness for being able to find more reasons to buy new clothes.

Luckily Armani had just released some new models of clothes, and one of them was designed based on the inspiration of espionage.

* * *

Kurt drove to school more cheerily than usual. He had a great sleep last night, a comfortable morning routine to beautify himself and delicious non-fattening breakfast. His car was tuned up and he looked more and more elegant with all the accessories he put on his branded gorgeous clothes.

Kurt parked his car in the parking lot and tidied his hair while looking at the front mirror to make sure he was okay. _Perfect._

Kurt got off his car and hummed happily as he walked easily to the front gate of his school, William McKinley High School. He couldn't be happier this morning, he thought. Well, at least before he spotted the jocks of football team near the school building entrance.

Kurt groaned for forgetting about them. He was wrong. He would definitely be much-much happier if he didn't have to run into them. He sighed slightly in defeat as they spotted him and began to smirk.

_They're so totally in love with me_—Kurt thought while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, _Fag_ Hummel!" One of the jocks called Kurt and of course, as much as Kurt wanted to ignore him, he couldn't let him get away with that insult. Moreover, the other jocks began to laugh at the name-calling.

"How many times do I have to tell you bunch of idiots that my heavenly name is Kurt Hummel, for Gucci sake!" Kurt almost screeched with his biting high voice, appearing to be intimidating. Well, as intimidating as Kurt could be. "Or all of you are just too dumb to read the right letters." He added with more venom from his knife tongue.

One of the jocks, none other than his mortal enemy, Noah Puckerman, smirked more widely and more evilly when he heard the sniping reply from the much smaller boy. Kurt glared at the bigger and bulkier boy for several seconds before the Mohawk haired boy approached him and patted his shoulder. "Time for dumpster diving, _fag_," he said, almost whispering and somehow it sent a nasty chill to Kurt's body.

Kurt couldn't get away with it. Oh, he _wouldn't_ get away. Not from this sadistic bunch of useless assholes. He was far better than them and running away wasn't in his dictionary.

"I swear all of you will work under me in the future!" Kurt yelled in annoyance as he was dragged to the dumpster on the sideway of the school building by them. "At least spare my fabulous jacket!" Kurt continued yelling as he was lifted by Puck.

The jock stopped and lowered him down again and nudged his best friend, Finn Hudson, to get the jacket off of Kurt. Finn sighed slightly and half-heartedly reached Kurt.

"Thanks, but no. I'll undress myself," Kurt hissed slightly, slapping Finn's hand away as he took off the jacket by himself. "Here," he offered the fabric and Finn took it. "Now, let's get this done," he prepared himself and once again Puck put his hands on Kurt's slender waist. It would look slightly erotic if it wasn't for the stupid dumpster he would be tossed into.

Kurt braced himself as he landed on piles of stinking glob that he suspected consisting of disgusting materials that would cost him a lot of money to get rid of the scent and the stain from his clothes. Then the dumpster lid was closed.

Kurt sighed in exasperation inside the smelly enclosed space. This was stupid and ridiculous. How come those jocks could come earlier than him anyway? Did they have nothing more important to do in their life aside tossing Kurt into the dumpster?

"Yah, at least Finn doesn't look like enjoying the _parade_," Kurt smiled small at that. The jock was slightly different from the others. He was rather cute too. Must have been hard for Finn to follow the other idiotic jocks, especially if his best friend was a guy like that asshole womanizer Noah Puckerman. "I wonder if he will join Glee Club soon enough."

Kurt had a feeling that Finn couldn't be himself around those jocks. If Finn was given a chance to join Glee, he might go and try it. The cute blond boy chuckled slightly at the thought. He was looking forward to be a closer _friend_ to Finn.

Twenty or thirty minutes later, the lid was opened again and Finn peered into it. "Hey, it's safe to get out now," he said slowly with almost guilty expression.

"That's about time," Kurt sighed and stood slowly. "Damn it, they owe me a lot of money for this and I swear they will pay me back someday," he huffed as he jumped out of the dumpster.

Finn eyed Kurt slightly as the slender smaller boy tried to get rid of some rubbishes from his clothes and tight jeans. "You should just report it to disciplinary committee or teacher," Finn said as he offered his Jacket back.

"And give them more reasons to bully me? Not gonna happen," Kurt sniped while folding his jacket carefully, not wanting to contaminate the clean fabric with his dirty clothes.

"Oh," Finn nodded, getting the picture, and they were silent for a moment.

"And why are you helping me, Hudson?" the bluish green eyes then turned to Finn curiously, breaking the brief silence.

"I am not. I didn't do anything," Finn defended slightly.

"That's the point. In my eyes you look extremely uncomfortable with all this bullying," Kurt stated as he walked away.

"Hey, Hummel," Finn followed him slightly.

"Don't follow me or they will call you a _fag_ too," Kurt said with a smirk as Finn made a lost look like a kicked puppy. He was indeed cute.

"But you aren't, are you?" Finn asked from behind, still following Kurt as the soprano walked to his locker to get spare clothes in hurry, not wanting to be late for the first period even though he knew he would definitely be late with all the cleaning he had to do before joining class.

It had always been like that every morning since Kurt officially joined Glee. The jocks had decided that Glee Club was for outcasts, and looking at how fashionable, beautiful, cute and girly Kurt was, and the fact that he sang and danced, they assumed that he was gay, thus began to bully him for wanting to be himself. He had learned to bring spare clothes after a week of dumpster diving, and now he considered buying a fashionable trench-coat or something, so he could protect his clothes from the unsanitary dumpster.

"I don't know..., what do you think?" Kurt winked at Finn and the boy was stunned for a second. He snickered at the jock's priceless confused look after that with his clear girly crystal voice and for a second, Kurt could have sworn he saw Finn's blush.

No way. Wishful thinking.

Kurt shook his head as he headed to the bathroom to change his clothes.

"You sure you don't need help?"

Kurt paused in the middle of undressing himself as he heard Finn's voice outside the toilet stall.

"Hudson, what the hell? Are you stalking me?" Kurt asked almost accusingly while smirking to himself as he heard the sputtering sound outside the stall.

"W-what! NO! Why would I want to stalk you all of people!" Finn tried to save his dignity apparently, and Kurt had to laugh at that. "Kurt?" Finn's confusion was thick in his voice and Kurt almost felt bad for teasing him. He was just such a naive clueless loveable idiot.

_Shit_. That definitely didn't come out _right_. It was almost like Kurt had a thing for Finn. Nah, no way in million years. Even though Kurt was flamboyant, cute, and looked girly, he was still a guy, and he didn't have a thing for another guy, especially not for an inferior jock.

...

...

Okay, well, maybe Kurt had a little thing for guys. But only a little, and not for every guy. He always admired great guys with great body; hot and sexy body especially, like guys from football team. _That_ was because he envied everyone with a body like that, always wanted to have one himself. Of course Kurt tried to get a body like that... once. Well, just not his luck that he liked dancing and singing. Too many muscles didn't go well with dancing after all. And honestly, the beautiful boy was perfectly super with his feature right now. His cute face and his lean, slender body got along great in proportion for his need to be flexible. He took care of them very well after all. All struggle with the body-language, the healthy diet, those lotions and skin-cares were paid off by the outstanding result. Don't forget his smooth soft hair and fabulous clothes. He looked just like a prince from dream land. Thank you very much.

"I am joking, Hudson. Don't take it so seriously," Kurt giggled now with a teasing tone.

"Oh, yeah. Of course you are," Finn replied with a sigh from the door. "So... need a help?"

"Well, if you insist. You can start with my dirty clothes, Hudson." Kurt then took off his clothes completely and opened the door stall very slightly to hand over the fabric to Finn. He didn't bother to close the door again. They were males anyway. Who wanted to peep on him?

"Okay," Finn took the offered clothes and started to run the tap, trying to clean some stains.

Kurt stared at Finn curiously from behind as he was putting on his spare clothes. "Why are you being so nice to me, Hudson?" he finally asked after tucking his shirt in, and now he was standing beside Finn, in front of a mirror to check his appearance and hair. _Just perfect_ like always. He nodded at in approval.

"Just trying to make sure you're okay," Finn grunted as his concentration was focused on the clothes. "And please forgive Puck. He didn't mean anything he said. He wasn't thinking," he added slowly, uncertainty in his eyes as he spoke the last part.

"Yeah, right," Kurt rolled his eyes at that, not buying it even at the slightest.

"I am serious. Puck is actually a good person," Finn said, not giving up. "He only did what he did because there was no other choice." He stopped for a moment to look at Kurt on his face, probably trying to convince Kurt by looking directly to his eyes.

Kurt sighed at that. "I don't understand your blind faith in him," the soprano said slowly defeated. "People always have other choices. And _that _is his choice, Finn. By the way, is it okay to call you Finn?"

Finn smiled at the diversion and Kurt was 100 percent sure that the jock didn't realize he was intentionally diverted from the subject. "Sure. Can I call you Kurt too?" Finn asked back.

"Oh, please do. I am getting sick of everyone calling me _Fag_ Hummel or just simply mocking _Hummel_," Kurt muttered the last part in grimacing look.

Finn chuckled at that. And he was really handsome and attractive when he was smiling. Kurt really had to stop this or he would really become gay. Okay, that was totally- like _totally _scary.

"So... I was wondering," Finn suddenly began while scrubbing some stain on the shirt, "What is it like in Glee?"

"It's great and totally awesome to the core," Kurt chirped happily at that. It was almost like a 'BINGO!' scream, though. Just like he thought, Finn was interested in joining Glee after all.

"Oh, what are you doing in Glee anyway?" Finn asked more questions, face looking absolutely interested.

"We sing, we dance, and we honestly show our feeling there. No prejudice, no social standard, just... be yourself," Kurt made a fond of look almost dreamily. Really, Glee was everything he could ask for. He really started to love Mr. William Schuester for reviving the club. He could kiss the Spanish Language teacher now (even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes) if he was allowed to, or if Mr. Schue wouldn't freak out after that. Kurt giggled at the mental image. That was really-really naughty and inappropriate thinking about his teacher.

God, forgive him for being so blunt and insolent to his teacher, an older man, nevertheless.

"Sounds fun," Finn looked almost solemn as he said it.

Kurt stared at Finn for a moment before he decided to shoot a chance. "Don't you wanna try?"

Finn looked up from the clothes at Kurt in widened eyes. "W-what?" he asked with a face like a deer caught in the light.

"You're interested aren't you? In Glee," Kurt fished with a knowing smirk.

There was a moment of hesitation before Finn denied it. "No." Even if he said that tightly, he looked unsure.

Kurt was silent again for a few seconds before "You know what? I am kind of late for the first period, so I am gonna go," he said as he walked to the door.

"What about your clothes?"

Kurt could hear Finn's voice, asking in surprised tone, probably wondering why Kurt was okay leaving his fancy clothes to him. "Just give it back to me at Glee later. Thanks for helping, Finn," Kurt waved without looking back as he got out, and then hurriedly ran to his class.

Well, if Finn wasn't sure enough, why not giving him a chance to witness the glory of Glee by himself? He would understand and made up his mind to join after he knew what he could do to be himself in Glee. And thus maybe, just maybe, Kurt and Finn could be better friends.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc...

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, I think it's a good start. I haven't decided yet if Kurt will end up with Finn or Puck, but I list them anyway... as possible pairings. Like you see, it's an AU. There might be some inconsistencies with the time-line or characterization, and Kurt hasn't realized yet that he is gay in this chapter. Maybe at next chapter or the next after the next.

Oh, and and for a side note, I have done many researches from wiki and other webs, but I just can't find Kurt's mom's official name, so I made up one. If there is any of your readers have clue of Kurt's mom's real name, please do and tell me before I embarrassed myself further with the ridiculous names. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it. Feed back is always wanted and welcomed ^__^


	2. Father, Son and Best Friends

**A/N: **Okay, this is the second chapter. The follow up of the previous one ^_^. Enjoy! Oh, and many thanks for everyone who had reviewed, favored, and alerted this story! I am happy seeing the statistic. I can't be a fully fanfic writer for this moments, so the update will come quite irregularly, but I hope it doesn't lessen your interest to read the continuation ^__^

**Disclaimer: Glee is never mine.**

**Warning: **_AU, foul language, hints of boy x boy, just the usual thing... oOC-ness is still hanging ^^;

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: **_**Father, Son, and Best Friends  
**_

Well, it was totally not like Kurt's earlier expectation. Having Finn in the same room, watching him while he was practicing dancing with Mr. Schue was a totally awkward... since Mr. Schue's body had to press so closely to Kurt, almost intimately. Well, it should look intimate actually. Not that Kurt minded that... it was just Finn's gaze that distracted him. He almost couldn't concentrate on his dance steps.

"Okay... left-left-right, left-left right, pivot there, yes. Now bend slightly and clap both hands. Good. Keep it like that Kurt, your flexible body is sexy," Mr. Schue said with a teasing smile and Kurt blushed lightly.

Really, his teacher was indeed a pain in the ass. He didn't have to flirt with Kurt in front of the others. "That was a sexual harassment," Kurt replied with a wrinkling nose. Mr. Schue laughed heartily at the joke.

Kurt glanced slightly at Finn who began to fidget uncomfortably on his seat. He looked just like a totally out of placed child that way. Poor thing. Kurt would have laughed at him if the situation hadn't this awkward for him and for Finn.

"Can I have a break, please? You can practice this move with Mercedes?" Kurt gave Mr. Schue his puppy eyes, and the older man caved.

"Sure, Kurt. Take a break. You've done a good job for today," Mr. Schue smiled and ruffled Kurt's perfect hair.

"Hey! Not the hair, please!" Kurt protested mildly as he tried to pull back, and Mr. Schue just chuckled harder at that. Kurt pouted and tidied his hair before he retreated to Finn's seat direction.

"Hey," Finn greeted Kurt while standing.

"Stay there. I'm coming anyway," Kurt grinned as he took a small towel from his bag. Now, he was approaching Finn's seat while drying his sweat from his exercise in dancing earlier. "So... are you bringing my clothes?" Kurt then took a liberty to sit beside Finn.

"Yeah, here," Finn handed him the clothes.

Then a long silence was stretched between them before Kurt began again. "How do you feel?"

Finn looked up at him with questioning look. "Good, I guess?"

"No, I mean after seeing the practice," Kurt cleared.

"Oh, yeah, of course... You look great. Your dance is good," Finn said awkwardly.

Kurt chuckled at that. "No. Not _me_, Finn. The Glee," he corrected more.

There was a brief silence before Finn widened his eyes again. "Oh, yeah... Glee...," he paused before saying "as I thought... looks fun," almost shyly while turning his gaze to the floor.

"It_ is_ totally fun," Kurt said, almost exasperated. For Gucci sake, this jock was unexplainably irritating in a cute way. Really... what he would do to him?

"I can see that. You look enjoying yourself very much when you're dancing," Finn grinned slightly.

"So... have you made up your mind to join us?" Kurt asked with a small invisible smirk.

"Maybe... I want to try," Finn replied quietly.

"Great!" Kurt widened his smirk. "Mr. Schue!" He then raised his hand immediately while Finn was surprised and started panicking as apparently he realized what Kurt was about to do. Mr. Schue stopped his dance and looked over at Kurt. "Finn Hudson here wants to try the audition to join Glee!" Kurt reported with excited voice, almost shouting, while pointing at Finn's face.

"He-hey!" Finn attempted to grab Kurt's hand, face flushing, but Kurt was faster than him.

"Really? Wonderful!" Mr. Schue was more than glad to welcome Finn. "You can come up here, now, young man!" he said in spirited look at the prospect of having a new talented member.

"Oh, no, no! I haven't decided ye—!" Finn was about to decline as Kurt pulled him up from his seat and started dragging him. "Kurt!"

"Just try it first! It really is fun!" Kurt convinced the jock with a sure look. Finn sighed in defeat at that and Kurt grinned.

Several seconds later, Finn was onstage with Mr. Schue beside him. Kurt was outside the stage, but he was close enough and gazed at Finn encouragingly. The jock was _almost_ fidgeting while waiting for Mr. Schue to give the test.

"So, Finn Hudson, can you sing or dance?" Mr. Schue started the interview.

"Singing is okay, but I absolutely have no idea about dancing," Finn said truthfully.

"Okay, you can sing something then. Do you have something in your mind to sing?" Mr. Schue asked again with full of attention.

"Oh, yes..., let me think firs." Finn nodded and was silent for awhile as he was contemplating on what song he wanted to sing right now.

Kurt's heart was thumping faster in excitement. He wanted to know what kind of song would be sung by Finn. He had never known that Finn could sing. He wanted to hear his singing voice.

"Hey, Kurt," Mercedes tapped Kurt's shoulder then, after she was officially kicked out from the stage for Finn's interview. Kurt turned his face at Mercedes, his best girl friend, and grinned.

"Mercedes, my dear," Kurt gave the dark-skinned girl a big hug.

"What's that jock doing here?" Mercedes asked as she hugged Kurt back contently.

"He said he was interested in joining Glee," Kurt smirked happily.

"You talked him into it?" Mercedes gave Kurt a disbelief look.

"Of course not. He is interested to be _himself_, and not like the other jocks," Kurt gave her a thumb up.

"Huh, but why? Puckerman will be freaked out if he knows his best friend trying to join Glee," Mercedes said with widened eyes.

"Oh, for Prada sake, Mercedes! Even if they're best friend, it doesn't mean Finn can't think what's the best for himself. He doesn't always have to follow what Noah Puckerman says, you know," Kurt argued.

"Yeah, well... but why again? Hudson is quite popular with both girls and boys, and has a great time in football team as well, right? Why does he think he needs to join Glee?" Mercedes was confused.

"Maybe he isn't comfortable staying together with his teammates. I've seen how he looks when the other jocks are bullying the other students. He despises it, Mercedes. He doesn't like the idea of hurting the other people," Kurt said surely.

"Wait, so he's forced?" Mercedes looked genuinely shocked by that.

"Yeah, worse, it's his _best friend_; and you know what? He doesn't do anything. This morning when Noah Puckerman and the other jocks from football club tossed me into the dumpster, Finn didn't follow them. He even let me take my Mark Jacob jacket off so I wouldn't dirty it. Then he helped me out of the dumpster and even volunteered to help clean my clothes," Kurt half whispered at that.

"Wow, seriously? Ain't he a gentleman!" Mercedes giggled at the surprising revelation.

"Finn is actually very kind, and he showed his interest in Glee by asking me how I was in Glee, so I figured he must be considering joining," Kurt smiled happily at that.

"Awesome! If we have Hudson here, he will be able to do something to the other jocks. Hope all the harassment will stop after he joins us," Mercedes grinned gleefully at that.

Kurt was silent and half frowned hearing the idea. He didn't even think that kind of motive before. "Mercedes, I think _that_ has nothing to do with Finn joining us. I mean... isn't it good enough if he can be himself in Glee and doesn't have to pretend to be all perfect and _stud_ and anything in those lines?"

"Wait, so you're perfectly okay with him joining us, unconditionally? I thought you convinced him to join so he could talk to Puck and his jock friends to leave us alone," Mercedes looked at Kurt with a confused look. "And since when have you called him _Finn_ anyway?"

"Since this morning, and no, I have no ulterior motive," Kurt said with a small smile.

Well, maybe Kurt _had_ some ulterior motives, but they had nothing to do with the other jocks bullying him, especially_ not_ Noah Puckerman. Yuck, even thinking about the Mohawk haired boy stimulated his gastric acid unpleasantly.

Yep, Kurt was sure he only wanted to befriend Finn, know him more, and spend more time together with him in Glee.

"Aww, Kurt, you're such a sweetie!" Mercedes suddenly squealed and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt had to gasp at the sudden force, he almost couldn't breathe.

"O-okay... thanks...," Kurt laughed, slightly awkward.

Kurt knew it would sound strange, but somehow, he realized that his relationship with Mercedes was a bit... _hinky_. Uh... that was not even a word. Let see… weird? Odd? Unusual? Kurt had no idea.

Mercedes seemed 'liking' Kurt more than just a friend. And considering that she was the closest thing he had as best girl friend—_and not a girlfriend_—he added mentally, he wasn't sure how to face or to react at that. She didn't speak much clearly either about her feeling, and Kurt didn't want to make himself look like a total idiot by asking bluntly and blatantly about it, in case he had read the signs wrong.

Kurt might have an honest biting knife-tongue, but he was certain that he wouldn't use it to hurt his precious best friend, especially if he only had a few. He didn't want to ruin what he and Mercedes had had for a long time… or a few weeks, at least since he joined Glee.

Oh, don't get Kurt wrong. Mercedes was awesome and fabulous, especially in her sense of fashion. It competed Kurt's almost equally! Of course she was more into girly thing, not that he wasn't, but she was totally-like… _totally_ cool. She was kind of cute too and her voice was touchingly clear and flowing like water. Bless Beyonce. Kurt liked her very much..., but it was just not in a romantic vibe.

How could Kurt explain it to Mercedes? He had to do it quick before it was too late. It might just be a simple high-school crush now, but when it grew to full blown love, it would hurt Mercedes even more, and Kurt didn't want that. No. _Never_.

Kurt's train of thought was brutally interrupted as suddenly, he heard an instrumental music and soon after, the melody was followed by a voice; and in an instant, his world was stopped by it.

Kurt widened his eyes and looked at the stage, gaping at Finn when he was singing. His voice was... not bad. Oh, no and no. Not bad _at all_. He thought he was dreaming. It was a counter-sopran. And the song... _god_, the song. That was his favorite ever.

"My God...! Never knew he could sing that good...," even Mercedes gaped as she also witnessed the miracle together with Kurt.

"He's my destiny," Kurt mumbled dreamily and Mercedes threw him an odd look. "Uh, I meant as partners in singing, Mercedes." Kurt immediately added after realizing the implication of his words. "See, my voice with him, sopran and counter-sopran, together in a duet song?" And he added more to be more convincing.

"... 'Kay," Mercedes still looked a bit unsure as she lingered a bit, looking at Kurt's uncomfortable face.

"I guess Mr. Schue will really like him," Kurt grinned happily as he gazed at Mr. Schue and saw his surprised, mesmerized eyes watching Finn's performance.

"Well, you and Rachel Berry are still his favorite," Mercedes shrugged.

"Mercedes..., even if you're my best friend, I will get angry if you put my name in the same sentence as that Rachel _fucking_ Berry," Kurt hissed creepily like a venomous python which nest was messed up by coyote. But obviously, that was ridiculous figure of speech since python didn't even have venom, and coyote wouldn't be that stupid to mess up python's nest.

"Sorry, sorry; I'm sorry, okay? Forgot you despise her," Mercedes was sweating seeing Kurt's change of mood.

"I don't despise her generally, Mercedes. I just couldn't stand her sense of clothing! It's driving me nuts seeing her with those despicable horrible pairs of clothes with skirts or pants that don't even match in the slightest!" Kurt corrected her, while ranting heatedly as he remembered how his mortal rival dressed. That quickly earned Mercedes' apology and calming stroke on his back. "Well, anyway, Finn is qualified to join Glee. Now it's time for us to teach him how to be one of the Gleeks," Kurt then grinned after sighing; already forgetting about Rachel after Mercedes apologized.

* * *

"Dad, I am home!" Kurt greeted his father as he saw Burt in the garage, repairing some cars. Burt waved at him and smiled fondly. Kurt grinned and ran to his house to put down his bag and changed his clothes. He wanted to help his dad before taking a hot bath with aroma therapy to relax his muscles after the workout in Glee. Jasmine scented bath would be awesome. Kurt nodded, approving his plan.

Speaking about Glee, Kurt could totally see the shock in the other's Glee members as they saw Finn there, singing together with them. He saw how that Rachel was practically undressing him with her eyes. Eww, poor Finn. He would get a lot of nightmare being stalked by that freaky girl.

Well, Kurt also could see that Finn was a bit interested in her though. He admitted that she was kind of pretty, but her personality was screaming '_freak'_ all over. She was just so _weird_ beyond joke. Might be, it was because of her family background. Not that he knew much about it, but Rachel often mentioned that 'one if her daddies is' or 'both of his daddies have'; that got Kurt's attention a lot, because technically, she was telling the world that she was adopted by gay fathers. Not that Kurt was homophobic. In the contrary, he could kind of understand… well, not totally understand, but a bit… the _'finding guys attractive'_ part was…. Damn it, he was rambling in his thought again.

Well, back to the topic, they welcomed Finn with open arms though. Tina and Artie were also glad to have Finn there. And Kurt could see Finn's happy relieved face as he saw the acceptance from his new friends in Glee. He hoped Finn could stick with them long enough before the other jocks noticed and started harassing him. Uh, that would be awful even for Finn. He just hoped Finn wouldn't regret with his decision to try, after all, it was indeed Kurt's idea.

Kurt went back on the ground floor and hurriedly to the garage. "Hey, do you need a help?" Kurt asked his dad who was struggling with the machine of the car.

"Yeah, get me some fresh water," Burt grunted in his undistorted concentration and Kurt was fond of his dad's expression when he was serious and intense like that.

"At once," Kurt fetched the water and came back beside Burt less than a minute.

"Thanks," Burt said as he accepted the bucket and poured some of the content on the carburetor. "So, how was school today?" he asked with a smile without looking at Kurt.

"It's great. Glee is always awesome. But, today was more awesome than usual. One of the jock from football decided to join us," Kurt grinned happily as he moved to another machine.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Burt asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He's got the talent, Dad. He can sing very-very well," Kurt sighed happily and dreamily. "And his voice is awesome. You should have seen him."

Burt was silent for a moment before he asked carefully. "So, you like this jock?"

"Totally," Kurt responded immediately before he realized what he was saying. "Uh... I mean, in the friends-like '_like'_... sort of," he added slowly while glancing at his dad who had become silent again after his first response. "It's totally platonic, dad."

"I see," Burt said awkwardly. Then he was silent for a moment again before "You sure?"

Kurt almost dropped the tool he was holding. "W-wha—? Of course!" he said, very surprised. "Dad, you don't think I swing _that_ way, do you?" he looked at his father in disbelief.

"Well...," Burt looked at another way and scratched his cheek unsurely.

"What makes you think like that?" Kurt placed his hands on his hips, still totally in disbelief that his dad actually thought he was gay.

"I've sort of been preparing myself since you were three, Kurt. You wanted nothing but a pair of high heels for your birthday gift," Burt said in his defense. "And you show those symptoms these past years... You're more into fashion-" Kurt almost protested at that reason, but Burt raised his forefinger to shut him up as he continued, "-more into skin-care and hair care, more into dancing and singing rather than sport-" all of those reasons didn't make him gay, Kurt wanted to interrupt again, but again, Burt didn't let him, "-and you've never been interested in the opposite gander," his dad finished and Kurt could only gape at that. He opened and closed his mouth, like wanting to defend himself, but his voice didn't come out. Nothing came into his mind.

Well, his dad hand a point. Kurt did never have any interest in girls. He just couldn't picture himself together with girls. That didn't feel right. But it could just be because he hadn't found the right one yet. Okay, then how did he explain his interest in men... in general? Was he really...?

Kurt sighed. He was honestly confused. "I don't know, Dad.... I wish I didn't have to reach that stage of understanding it all," he put down his tool and sat down on a chair beside him. Kurt was always afraid of exploring his sexuality further since he realized that he couldn't picture himself with girls. He didn't want to admit it that fast, but he was probably...no, _definitely_ gay.

"If I am really gay... what will you do?" Kurt couldn't look at his father as he asked. He was afraid of hurt and rejection. He didn't want to disappoint his dad, but if that was what he was, Kurt wouldn't change just because of his dad. Kurt was proud of who and what he was, and he could only hope that his father could understand that.

Burt smiled as he saw his son's vulnerable form. He walked closer to Kurt and tapped his shoulder gently. "Kurt, no matter what happens, you're my only son, and I love you very much no matter what you are," he said, clenching Kurt's shoulder strongly, but gently at the same time, pouring his feeling and how much love and care he had for Kurt.

"Dad...," Kurt looked up at Burt and his eyes were glazed, feeling touched and moved by his dad's words and feeling. "I love you too, dad," he said heartily as he reached to hug Burt tightly. "Thank you...," he said while closing his eyes, fresh tears dropping to his cheek and wetting his dad's working clothes.

Burt laughed a little, noting that his Kurt was still a crybaby after all. "Besides, Grace would haunt me for the rest of my life if I don't take care of you well," he tapped his son's back repeatedly as he felt Kurt laugh as well at that. He felt totally content that his son didn't have to hide anymore from him. From now on, Kurt could be who he really was freely and Burt would always be there watching his back in his journey to become who he would be later on.

* * *

"You know, I can't wait to getting dinner this Sunday," Kurt said while eating his salad. Mercedes was in front of him, eating fruits. They were having dinner outside together after shopping for some new clothes and a pair of shoes for Kurt. He would wear them on his dinner with his supposed to be step mother, step brother and step sister.

"This Sunday? Any special occasion, dear?" Mercedes asked, intrigued.

"I'll let you know, but only you, okay? No gossip for this, promise?" Kurt said with a smirk.

"Okay," Mercedes nodded eagerly.

"My dad is getting remarried," Kurt grinned.

"Wow! You serious?" Mercedes' eyes bulged out and her whisper was almost screaming.

"Deadly," Kurt showed her a thump up.

"And you look... happy?" Mercedes looked a bit baffled at the thought of Kurt agreeing his dad's remarriage. She knew how Kurt worshiped his late mom.

"Of course. It doesn't mean we will forget about mom, but I see my dad and he's happy," Kurt smiled softly while looking at his plate before he widened his smile again and looked at Mercedes surely. "And I am totally happy if dad is happy."

"Aw, Kurt...! You're such a prince!" Mercedes fawned at Kurt again, but she couldn't hug him this time because they're separated by the table, so she settled just by holding Kurt's hand on the table tightly. "Congratulation; to your dad and to you for having new family; I am really happy for you, Kurt," she looked at Kurt's eyes with care and love and Kurt was fascinated.

That was a look of a girl in love.

_Shit_.

"Mercedes, let me tell you one more thing before it's too late," Kurt said nervously while tightening his sweating palms on her soft ones. "You can't fall in love with me," he said in desperate voice and tone; Mercedes widened her eyes at the sudden outburst.

"Uh... huh?" She looked confused. "But... ain't we dating? Of course it's not official yet, and I know you want to keep it secret and slow, but-"

"Mercedes!" Kurt cut, startling her. "We're best friends. I always call you my best friend, and I like you very-very much. And I don't want to lose you. You're awesome, cute, and totally cool. Many guys will want you in the future, but me... I just can't. It's not about you. It's just me that's flawed," Kurt held her hands tighter.

"What... do you mean you're flawed? I like you the way you are and you're perfect," Mercedes said with a more confused look than before.

"Mercedes, I...," Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself to say it, "I was..., no, I am... uh...," sweats began to drop from the side of his head and he gulped. "I... I'm... I am pregnant!" he screamed.

"What? You're PREGNANT?" Mercedes was gob-smacked at that.

"No-NO! That's not it! I mean... I am-"

"You're a WOMAN!"

"Wrong! I am a man! And I like... other men...," Kurt whispered the last part with panicked look. Mercedes dropped her jaw as she heard that. "I-I am gay...."

There was a deafening silence between the two teens despite the chattering of the other customers who suddenly took interest in their table, but of course they quickly looked away after Kurt glared daggers at them.

"Oh... okay," Mercedes slumped on her chair, resuming her eating.

"Huh? Wait, that's it?" Kurt looked at Mercedes in a ridiculous look.

"I've kind of... felt it after we got out a few times," she confessed. "Don't want to believe it at first, you know, you ain't say nothing as well," she shrugged.

"Sorry," Kurt looked down. "I realize you'd get hurt, but I didn't want to believe it either until yesterday. I talked to my dad and he gave me a push to... just be myself."

"You talked to your dad?" Mercedes widened her eyes again and closed her mouth in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled gently again. "He said he'd still love me whatever road I choose... whoever I am...," he chuckled. "I practically cried like a girl in his shoulder, you know?"

Mercedes smiled fondly at the picture of Kurt and Burt and their familial love. She would definitely become Burt's number one fan from now on. He was just totally cool.

"Thus I realize it... I just can't... you know, picture myself with other girls," Kurt added.

"But you can picture yourself with other guys?" Mercedes raised her eyebrows, grinning teasingly.

"Well, someone is in my head," Kurt blushed a little bit shyly.

"Finn Hudson," she guessed and Kurt almost burst out his drink.

"M-Mercedes?" Kurt's voice was in his highest pitch, that came out like a squeak and he was sure as death that his face was flaming red, totally embarrassed.

"You should have seen your face whenever you look at him, Kurt," Mercedes shook her head in sympathetic look.

"Am I that obvious?" Kurt covered his hot reddening cheeks with his palms. His expression must have been a mess because Mercedes started giggling.

"Oh, Kurt..., you're just so cute," Mercedes squealed now.

"So... are we okay? I mean... we're still friends?" Kurt looked at Mercedes with a hopeful look.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to lose my shopping buddy," Mercedes grinned at him and once again half Kurt's hand which was already on the table again. "You can talk to me about anything. Call me, 'kay? I want to know everything in detail in case you hook up with him."

Kurt laughed heartily at his friend's naughtiness. "Yes."

**End of chapter 2**

**Tbc...

* * *

**

**A/N: **And... this is chapter 2. I know Kurt should have known who he is from the start, and I am kind of sure that he comes out to Mercedes first before his dad, but I want to make Burt and Kurt's relationship as _uncomplicated_ as it can be. I think it'd be easier for Kurt to deal with everything after his dad knows and he is _sure_ of who he is. Oh, and I am sorry if I make Schuester like that. I can't resist... a pervy teacher! XDD (that's just one of my dirty fantasy, don't mind my crazy mind) Anyway, feed backs are completely needed. Be my guests. Say whatever you have to say, please?


End file.
